Yes
by Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell
Summary: How could he know that in just a minute, he'd be standing face to face with his destiny? Cam/Carolyn AU


**Title:** Yes

**Author:** Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1 or the song.

**Author's Note: **I was listening to the radio when this song came on and I remembered how I used to absolutely LOVE this song when I was younger. Plus, I wanted to write something in light of my recent engagement. ^_^ The song is Yes by Chad Brock.

_

* * *

She moved into my old apartment_

_That's how we got this whole thing started_

_She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me_

_I told her that I'd come and get it_

_How could I know in just a minute_

_That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny_

Cameron Mitchell sat down in front of his new big screen TV in his new apartment. He picked up the remote and the bowl of popcorn in front of him and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. With the bowl of popcorn on his lap, he flicked on the television and turned to the sports channel.

This was the kind of Saturdays he liked. Lounging on the couch with popcorn and a baseball game. Nothing to bother him except— the phone.

Cameron cursed under his breath and put the popcorn and remote back onto the coffee table while he got up and rushed over to answer the phone before the machine picked it up.

"Yeah, hello," Cam answered into the phone.

"Um… hi," a shy female voice answered. "Is this Cameron Mitchell?"

"It sure is," Cam said, smiling a goofy smile.

"Hi, I just moved into your old apartment," the woman said. "There was some mail that was left for you…"

Cam sighed, a bit disappointed that she wasn't looking for a date or something. "Alright, I'll come and get it."

"Okay."

"Bye," he said, hanging up before she could say anything in response. "And just when I thought life was going to be easier…"

He grabbed his car keys and drove the familiar way back to his old apartment. Walking to the stairs, he took them up one flight and knocked on the familiar door.

The door opened and Cam's jaw nearly dropped. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful women he'd seen; she had olive skin and dark brown hair with matching eyes. She had a small figure and was about half a foot shorter than him.

She smiled a warm smile at him. "Are you Cameron?"

He nodded. "Yeah… you called about some mail?"

She nodded and opened the door further, bidding him entry. He walked in and she closed the door behind him before walking over to the kitchen table that he used to have covered by baseball magazines, catalogs, and other useless pieces of paper. Now all that was on it was a vase with some flowers in it and a small pile of mail.

"This place sure looks a hell of a lot cleaner than when I had it," Cam said, trying to ease the mood.

Thankfully, it worked. "Really?" she asked, throwing him a smile over her shoulder as she picked up the mail.

"Yeah," Cam said. "I don't think there was a clean surface _anywhere_." He chuckled, looking at a couple of photos along the wall that had pictures of the woman and someone who Cam presumed to be her mother.

She walked up to him and handed him his mail. "There you go."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Carolyn," she said.

"Well then thank you, Carolyn," Cam said, smiling. "I'm sure this should be the last of the mail. I changed the address on all my credit cards and my insurance companies. I guess these were just mailed out before I had them changed."

"It's fine," she said.

The two stood there in an awkward silence. Cam didn't really want to go…

"You want some coffee?" she blurted out.

Cam smiled. "Sounds great."

_Oh how we sat there talking just like we were old friends_

_Oh then I asked her, "Can I see you again?"_

"…and the juice spilled _all over_ her shirt," Cam said, remembering the moment like it was yesterday. He laughed. "Oh, she was so pissed."

Carolyn was laughing as well. "I bet she was."

They fell into another awkward silence.

"Well, I'd better be going," Cam said. "It's gettin' pretty late." He stood up, walking towards the door. "Thanks for the coffee!"

"You're welcome," Carolyn replied, walking towards the door with him.

Cam stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking down at the ground. "Hey, Carolyn?"

"Yeah, Cameron?"

He looked up at her. "Can I see you again sometime?"

_She said, "Yes." I said, "Wow."_

_She said, "When?" I said, "How about right now?"_

_Love can't wait. Then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said, "Yes."_

Carolyn smiled. "Yeah. I'd love that."

Cameron murmured, "Wow," under his breath, amazed that she agreed to see him again. He didn't know why it amazed him so much, though.

"When?" she asked, completely unaware of Cam's musings.

"How 'bout right now?" Cam asked, taking a risky move as he placed his lips on hers. What was life without a little risk?

When he pulled away, neither of them were able to keep their smiles in.

"So next Friday?" Carolyn asked, giving a soft laugh.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at… seven?"

Carolyn nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Cameron was about to walk out the door again when he turned around. "Carolyn?" She looked up at him. "Do you believe in fate?"

She smiled. "Yes, Cameron, I do. Good night."

"'Night," he replied as she closed the door.

He whistled a happy tune as he walked back to his car.

_The days flew by just like a fast train_

_And nothing else has been on my brain_

_Except the thought of how she makes me the man I wanna be_

_She's the one I long for a million reasons_

_Loving her is just like breathing_

_It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me_

Cam smiled as he walked through the park, holding hands with his girlfriend of over a year. He thought back to how the whole thing started. It had been over a _year_ ago. He never thought he would have made it this far with Carolyn, but they had made it through the good and the bad.

Looking back on his old self, Cam realized how much he had changed since he started up his relationship with Carolyn. He was the man he had always wanted to be. Carolyn made him feel like someone that actually belonged in the world. And she was the most wonderful woman he had ever met. It was the easiest thing to love her.

Obviously, they were meant to be.

_Oh then it happened one night looking in her eyes_

_Oh when I popped the question much to my surprise…_

"She shoots… she scores!" Carolyn exclaimed happily as she scored a basket on the Wii Sports Resort game. The buzzer on the game sounded. "And I win!" She turned to Cameron. "In your _face_ Mr. I-Think-I-Can-Win-At-Every-Sports-Game-Imaginable."

Cameron stuck his tongue out in response. She giggled and poked his stomach, causing him to jerk back. He grabbed her waist and started tickling her in retaliation.

"Cam!" she shouted. "Stop… it…!"

He stumbled and fell to the ground with her in his arms, landing on top of him.

"Ow," he said.

"You okay?" she asked, going into her doctor mode.

"Fine," he said, looking up at her. Her head was laying on her hands that were folded on top of his chest. "Marry me," he blurted out in the same fashion she had when they first met.

Carolyn's eyes widened. "Wh…what?"

"Marry me, Carolyn?" he asked tentatively this time. What if he had said it too soon?

"For real?"

"For real," he confirmed.

_She said, "Yes." I said, "Wow."_

_She said, "When?" I said, "How about right now?"_

_Love can't wait. Then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said, "Yes."_

She smiled at him. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Cam smiled at her. "Wow…"

"When…?" she asked.

"How about right now?" he asked, getting excited.

"Cam, we can't get married right _now_," she said, getting off of him and standing up.

He stood up as well. "Sure we can! You know what they say. Love can't wait."

"But Cam—"

"Do you believe in fate?" he asked, repeating the question he had asked her over a year ago.

"Yes," she said, a smile spreading across her face as she thought about what he was trying to tell her.

_So we called a preacher, family, and friends_

_And nothing's been the same since _

_She said, "Yes." I said, "Wow."_

_She said, "When?" I said, "How about right now?"_

_Love can't wait. Then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said, "Yes."_

"Do you, Cameron Frank Mitchell, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife," the preacher read off, "in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Cameron smiled at his soon to be bride. "I do."

The preacher turned to Carolyn. "And do you, Carolyn Marie Lam, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Carolyn smiled back at Cam. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher declared. He turned back to Cam. "You may kiss the bride."

Cameron didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Carolyn into his arms and kissed her. Their family and friends all cheered around them.

They pulled apart, both smiling. Everyone came up to congratulate them. Both Wendy Mitchell and Kim Lam-Landry were crying as they hugged their children and children-in-laws. Frank Mitchell clapped his son on the back and gave Carolyn a kiss on the cheek, welcoming her to the Mitchell family. Hank Landry hugged his daughter and smiled at Cam, welcoming him to the Landry family.

Once all the congratulations were said, Cameron found his way back to Carolyn and gave her another kiss. "I love you," he said. "You love me, too, right?"

She smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss. "Yes."

**

* * *

A/N: **And so there we are. My first songfic. Review, please! ^_^


End file.
